Please, open your eyes!
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: la muerte es el camino que no demuestra cuanto amamos a alguien. Es ella que nos muestra como no podemos perder el tiempo y es ella la que nos castiga por subestimar el amor. parejas normales, Short-fic, todos humanos. Traduccion
1. Chapter One

**Autora:** Daddy´s obsessive Little girl. (Bih Kannibal)

**Traductora: **RosalieHaledeCullen

**Idioma original: **Portugués.

**Nombre:** Please, open your eyes!

**Traducción**: Por favor, abre tus ojos!

**Shipper:** Emmett/Rosalie

**Género:** Romance dramático – Short-fic

**Disclaimer- Autora**: Si ellos fuesen míos no estaría aquí y estaría con ellos divirtiéndome (6), si yo ganase algo con esto, yo lo estaría gastando con ellos y si aquellos hubiese ocurrido yo sería vidente! Twilight pertenece solamente a Stephanie, Pero Emmett y Jazz bien que podrían pertenecerme.

**- traductora :** La historia no me pertenece en absoluto, al idea es completamente propiedad de Daddy´s obsessive Little girl. (**Bih Kannibal) **y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, dueña de la saga Twilight.

**Resumen:** la muerte es el camino que no demuestra cuanto amamos a alguien. Es ella que nos muestra como no podemos perder el tiempo y es ella la que nos castiga por subestimar el amor.

**N/A:** Este fic tiene dos temporadas y ambas ya están finalizadas. Fue originalmente un fic de Simple Plan, pero cuando lo releí la encontré completamente Emmelie. Los capítulos no son muy largos y este tiene apenas 9 capitulos. La segunda tiene 18 (si mal no recuerdo).

Flashback en tercera persona, y lo que este en primera persona es lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento. Flashbacks en cursiva.

Portada en perfil de la autora. (historia original en mis favoritos) (RosalieHaledeCullen)

* * *

**PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES**

**Por: Bih Kannibal**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Entre al hospital corriendo. No tenía aliento, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero nada comparado con el dolor que atormentaba mi mente y corazón. El dolor de la culpa. Observe el local excesivamente claro, gracias a las paredes y muebles blancos, y di con la recepción.

- Disculpe... – pedí parando frente a una mujer que debía tener unos treinta años. Ella me observo por encima de los anteojos que llevaba, y hablo:

- Si, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

- Si, busco a una chica que acaba de ingresar en este hospital... –dije nervioso- el nombre de ella es Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

- ¿Es usted pariente?– me pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Yo... – pare y pensé en la estupidez que había cometido.- Soy su novio – o por lo menos era.

- Lo siento mucho, solo puedo informar a la familia.

La mujer pronuncio aquellas palabras con desprecio.

"Lo siento mucho." Hasta parece que realmente lo siente. Para usted tal vez sea solo alguien más que eventualmente podría morir, o vivir, ya que usted ve ese tipo de desgracia todos los días. ¿Pero para mí? Para mi es la vida de la persona más importante del mundo, de la persona que yo mas amo, y de lo que no me di cuenta antes. Rosalie es perfecta. Todo en ella es perfecto. Yo amo la manera en que ella es... ¿o tal vez que era?

– Flashback on –

_Emmett__ corria por Central Park. __Su carrera matinal, como lo hacia todos los días. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, un horario perfecto. ¿Quién podía estar tan loco como para levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana para correr en Central Park? Era la hora preferida de Emmett, pues el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío._

_El día era soleado. Bastante soleado, en opinión de Emmett, puesto a que el invierno ya se aproximaba. No es que el invierno en Nueva york sea comparable con el de Louisiana, pero con seguridad no era menos riguroso._

_Una canción extraña comenzó a sonar en su MP4. El sacó el aparato de su bolsillo No había gustado de la canción. ¿Cómo esta fue a parar ahí? ¿Edward? ¡ah, mataría a Edward! _

_Emmett siguió buscando una canción que lo hiciera continuar el mismo ritmo de carrera, pero luego sintió su cuerpo chocar contra alguien, o mejor dicho, algo._

_- Ay... – gimió cuando sintió su trasero chocar contra el suelo._

_- Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien? – pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, que brillaban al sol. Miró a Emmett a los ojos. Grandes ojos azules. – ¿quieres ayuda? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse._

_Emmett quedo hipnotizado por el movimiento de los rojos labios de la chica. Su piel era blanca, lo que realzaba aún más sus ojos, cabellos y boca. _

_Ella le recordaba bastante a cierta princesa de cuentos de hadas que su madre acostumbraba contarle antes de irse a dormir, cuando todavía era muy pequeño. ¡Le recordaba a Cenicienta! Si, tal vez aquella fuese Cenicienta perdida en el bosque. _

_- ¿Chico? – la mujer llamo su atención, esta vez chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos._

_- ¿Ah? Ah, sí, estoy bien... – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y levantándose._

_- Mil perdones... –la chica dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Y fue ahí cuando Emmett percibió que ella agarraba un labrador de pelaje amarillado, y una correa color rosa. Por lo que entonces él pensó, era hembra. –A Sunny gusta mucho de jugar, y yo no te vi pasar y tire la vara. – se disculpo con una sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar._

_El perro, que no era muy grande, salto en Emmett. Mal alcanzaba su cintura._

_- Sunny... – la mujer reprendió._

_- No, no hay problema... – dijo Emmett agachándose a la altura del animalito y haciéndole cariño._

_- Ay, que vergüenza... – la chica hablo entre una sonrisa nerviosa, colocándose la mano sobre la boca. _

_- No tienes porque... – sonrió amigablemente y se levanto. – Placer, Emmett Cullen. – dijo extendiendo la mano y sonriendo simpático._

_La chica apretó firmemente la mano de Emmett, también simpática._

_- Placer, Rosalie Lillian Hale. – respondió sonriendo gentilmente._

– Flashback Off –

Recosté la cabeza en la pared y cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Sentí las lagrimas brotar. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Así me sentía, ¡un completo idiota! Idiota e imbécil. Si, a estas alturas de mi vida me estoy odiando. Oí risas. Abrí los ojos y vi a una niña morena entrando sentada en una silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por un chico rubio.

- Georgia, por favor, discúlpame... – pidió el chico con un nítido tono de arrepentimiento en la voz.

La muchacha solo reía.

- Paul, ¡deja de pedir disculpas! – dijo sonriendo. – No fue tu culpa esta intoxicación alimenticia.

- Pero yo te lleve a ese restaurante.

- Srta. Georgia, ¿está lista? – una enfermera apareció.

- Paul, ¡esa fue la mejor cita de toda mi vida! – ella hablo sonriendo, divertida.

La enfermera guio a la chica y el muchacho las siguió, y desaparecieron tras las puertas blancas del hospital. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y sonreí. Me recordaban a nosotros. Si, recordé nuestra primera cita, tres años atrás.

* * *

_**N/A:** si entraste y leíste, no cuesta nada dejar un review!_

_xo . xo_

_Bih._

* * *

_**N/T:** volvii, con otra traducción, realmente me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a la autora para pedir el permiso de traducir esta historia, pero lo logre!_

_Realmente es una historia hermosa, a mi me encanta, llore muchísimo, en su momento…_

_Cuídense, dejen reviews!_

_Besos, y abrazos…_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**– Flashback On –**

_Emmett caminó nervioso hasta los escalones frente a la casa de Rosalie. Sus manos estaban mojadas por causa del sudor helado de la ansiedad. Tocó la campanilla y oyó los ladridos de Sunny. También escuchó a alguien mandándola a estarse quieta y en segundos un muchacho rubio abrió la puerta._

_- ¿Si? – Emmett se congeló de pies a cabeza. Rosalie le había dicho que estaba viviendo con su hermano por un tiempo, hasta encontrar una casa, e incluso preparado, Emmett seguía nervioso._

_- Pla... Placer, Emmett Cullen. Vine a buscar a Rose. – habló cerrando las manos en puños intentando calmar los ánimos. _

_El chico en la puerta no era muy grande y tan fuerte como él. Era rubio, y muy parecido a Rosalie. __Claro, eran gemelos! recordó_.

_- Ah si... – El rubio sonrió exhibiendo los dientes blancos y perfectos. – Por favor pasa, Rose está casi lista. – respondió simpático, dando espacio para que Emmett entrase._

_-Casi no hermanito, ya estoy... – la chica apareció en la puerta vistiendo unos jeans claros, botas negras encima de estos, una blusa roja y un poco escotada, vistiendo un sobretodo. – Bien Jazz, no me esperes despierto... – sonrió a su hermano. – Buenas noches... – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y bajó los escalones junto a Emmett, la puerta cerrándose tras ellos._

_- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó Emmett, fingiendo ignorancia._

_- No, mi novio. – la chica rodó los ojos y rio divertida – Si, mi gemelo. – Rosalie respondió._

_- Uhm, sabes, ustedes son muy diferentes... – Emmett dijo riendo._

_- ¡Nunca me dijeron eso! – Respondió sonriendo, exhibiendo la misma línea recta de dientes perfectamente blancos. – Jazz siempre dice que si hubiesen sacado una fotocopia de él no quedaría tan parecida... – ella se carcajeo de una manera que encantó a Emmett_

_Emmett simplemente quedo hipnotizado con la risa de la muchacha. Hipnotizado, fue así como llegó al restaurante._

_- Sushi! – la chica dijo con cierto desánimo en la voz, que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante._

_- Si... – respondió alegre, tomando la mano Rosalie y adentrándose en el local._

_Se sentaron en una buena mesa, un garzón fue a atenderlos. Emmett pidió su tan adorado sushi, entonces el garzón se volvió hacia Rosalie, esperando a que ella hiciera su pedido._

_- Ah, uhm... ¿Tiene ensalada, cierto? – dijo sonriéndole amable al garzón, aunque no fuese una ensalada lo que ella quisiera comer._

_El mesero sonrió en respuesta y se retiró. _

_Emmett suspiro. Pensó que Rosalie era diferente a las otras mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir. Pero se equivocó. ¿O será que no?_

_- ¿está todo bien? – la rubia preguntó acomodándose una mecha de cabello atrás de la oreja, percibiendo el rostro desilusionado de Emmett._

_- Todo... Ah, quiero decir... Sabes, pensé que tú eras diferente... – dijo luego, esperando no ofender a la joven._

_- ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente cómo? – preguntó un tanto irritada._

_- Ah, no sé. Pensé que tu no eras de esas locas que salen para comer ensalada... – habló elocuente con una mirada espantada._

_Emmett pensó que Rosalie iba a nombrarle la madre, gritar y salir del restaurante en ese mismo instante por haber sido llamada de loca. Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue reír._

_- ¿de que estas riendo?_

_- Okey, ya que tú fuiste tan sincero y directo, yo lo seré también... – se aproximó a Emmett y dijo. En un susurro divertido, como una niña confesando una travesura a un amigo-, sabes, es que… ¡Es que yo odio el sushi! _

_Emmett se enrojeció y avergonzó. Nunca pensó que ella pudiese no gustar del sushi, después de todo el lo amaba._

_- Disculpa, pero no como pescado crudo ni de ninguna manera. ¡Odio el pescado! –la joven dijo haciendo una mueca de asco._

_- Oh, lo siento mucho. Esa posibilidad ni había cruzado mi mente. – se disculpó pasándose la mano por la cabeza y pensando a donde podría llevarla, al fin y al cabo, no podían continuar ahí._

_- ¿Qué tal si comemos perritos calientes en el puesto, en Central Park? – preguntó Rosalie sonriendo amigablemente, la idea de acabar la cita no le hacía gracia alguna._

_Emmett sonrió también y se levantó.._

_-Excelente idea. – habló extendiendo la mano hacia la chica, quien la tomó firmemente y lo siguió._

– Flashback Off –

Fue así que conocí a la verdadera Rosalie. A la Rosalie de la cual me enamore y que no había percibido hasta ahora. Ella era linda, Hacia propagando en la universidad de NY, vivía con su hermano, pero ya había encontrado un apartamento para ella. Era texana, y tenía un acento casi imperceptible. Fue así que conocí también sus problemas.

Rosalie no se daba muy bien con sus padres A pesar de ser la menor de los gemelos. Rosalie era quien tomaba las riendas de la situación. Amaba demasiado a su hermano, y siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo, con un instinto maternal que solo ella tenía. Ella lo defendió con uñas y dientes cuando él decidió que quería cursar artes en la facultad de New York, y Rose lo apoyó; Fue así que ella vino a parar aquí. Atrás del hermano, ya que quedarse con los padres sola en la hacienda no era su sueño.

Rosalie era responsable, cariñosa, alegre, encantadora. Se irritaba fácilmente, y no siempre era fácil de agradar, mas yo admiraba su determinación. Rosalie era la mujer perfecta.

Me levanté y camine hacia afuera del hospital. Me senté en una banca, y me quede mirando el cielo. Oscuro. Muy oscuro. Muchas estrellas brillaban en el. Un cielo lindo. A Rose le encantaría. El cielo era estrellado cuando la invite a vivir conmigo..

* * *

.

**RosalieHaledeCullen (traductora):**

Holly Rosslyn, The Sweetest Cullen muchas gracias por sus reviews, esto no solo me alegra a mi, también a la autora...

Gracias también a todas las otras que leyeron y no dejaron reviews... aunque les agradecería más si lo hicieran, es importante saber la opinión del público….

Continúen leyendo, les prometo muchas emociones, en el transcurso de la historia

besos, abrazos 

xoxo


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

– Flashback On –

_- ¡Emmett ¿por qué no me despertaste?! – Rose gritó levantándose rápido de la cama, tropezando con la sábana en la que estaba envuelta y cayendo._

_Emmett rió de la situación, recostado en la cama._

_- No te rías que no soy payaso... – habló Rosalie en tono irritado, levantándose y arrojando una almohada a Emmett.- ya son las ocho de la noche, ¡y mi clase comenzó hace una hora!-reclamó._

_- ¡Calma Rose! – Emmett dijo observando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, luego atrás de la novia._

_- ¡Nada de calma! ¡Todavía tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa, voy a perder el segundo periodo también! – ella caminaba por la habitación buscando sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo._

_- Hey, tú tienes algo de ropa aquí en casa, usa esas... – dijo Emmett, que se había sentado para observar mejor las estrellas, volviendo a tirarse en la cama. La tarde había sido bastante agotadora, si es que ustedes me entienden. _

_-¡AH, verdad! – dijo corriendo hasta Emmett y dándole un besito corto. – a veces, solo a veces, se podría decir que me salvas la piel. – ella rió de la manera que Emmett tanto adoraba._

_Rosalie caminó hasta el armario y sacó una toalla para darse una ducha. Emmett la siguió y la abrazó, tornando difícil el que ella se soltase. Sus brazos eran grandes, y cuando él la abrazaba ella realmente no quería soltarse._

_- ¡Emmett, para tengo clases! – reclamó perezosa y con voz entrecortada. Ella no quería que el se detuviera. – Estoy terminando ya, no puedo seguir faltando así..._

_- Sabes... – comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, haciéndola temblar. – tienes muchísimas cosas aquí en mi casa... – fue continuando los besos a los hombros de la joven._

_Rosalie cerró los ojos y solo murmuró un "uhum", mientras era entorpecida por los besos de Emm. Su subconsciente sabia que ella debía irse, pero los besos están tan buenos._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué no te mudas pronto aquí? No tendrías que salir corriendo, y además, tus cosas ya ocupan más de una gaveta...– continuó con los besos, como si aquello fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Invitar a alguien a vivir contigo. Pero el fue interrumpido por Rosalie._

_-¿enserio? – ella dijo volteándose con los ojos brillando._

_- enserio... – Emmett respondió naturalmente, encogiendo los hombros._

_- AHHH!!! – la muchacha gritó abrazando a su novio y empujándolo a la cama para una noche de "juegos", exactamente como la tarde. _

_Tal vez, tan solo Rosalie hubiese percibido el gran paso que habían dado aquella noche, pues para Emmett, era solo una compañera de cuarto con quien tenía privilegios._

– Flashback Off –

Respiré profundo y decidí regresar al hospital. Estaba preocupado por Rosalie, y aun mas por el pequeño ser que ella cargaba. Me sentía un monstruo por haberla abandonada con la criatura. Yo era él padre, y debí haber hecho algo. Pero cuando se subestima el amor...

Entre al hospital y me senté nuevamente en el asiento.

- Allá esta él... – oí aquella voz familiar. – ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –pregunto enojado, con los ojos rojos de ira. Justamente él que era siempre tranquilo.

Jasper avanzó en mi dirección, con la intención de golpearme, pero fue impedido por el brazo de Garrett, su socio en la galería de arte que dirigían, y su mejor amigo.

- Calma amigo, estamos en un hospital, y a Rose no le gustaría nada verte peleando.

Jasper miró al moreno y aspiro profundo. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como si ya estuviese más tranquilo.

- Lo siento mucho Jasper... – comencé a hablar. Tenía un enorme nudo en mi garganta, lo que dificultaba cualquier cosa que yo quisiera decir.

-¡no sientes nada! – me interrumpió. – ¡si lo sintieses no habrías abandonado a mi hermana, embarazada! – se exalto, alzando las manos al cielo.

- Jasper, ¡estas pareciendo un loco, estamos en un hospital! – recordó Garret.

Ninguno de los dos chicos me miraba de manera amigable. Ellos me odiaban y con razón.

- ¿sabes Emmett? Creo que ya ayudaste bastante, puedes irte... – dijo Jasper desviando los ojos en dirección a la recepción.

-pero... – intente argumentar y Garret me cortó.

- ¡en serio, vete a casa! – acompaño a Jasper, lanzándome miradas por encima del hombro.

Aquel tipo nunca me había convencido completamente, yo le tenía un odio mortal, pero no pelearía con él en un hospital. En nombre de Rosalie.

Observe a Jasper hablar con la recepcionista, y en seguida decidí irme.

Luego toda la familia de Rosalie estaría aquí, y seria exactamente igual al dia en que los conocí, solo que esta vez Rosalie no estaría aquí para defenderme.

._

* * *

_

_**N/T:** hola, ven como se va sabiendo poco a poco que es lo que esta ocurriendo..._

_Me encantaron sus Reviews, por eso trate de traducir este cap lo mas rápido posible…_

_Muchas gracias por las que dejaron la historia en favoritas y a The Sweetest Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Andre Cullen y Holly Rossylin, sus reviews me animan muchísimo…_

_Cuídense, y ya verán como todo se va resolviendo con el pasar de los cap._

_ Las/los quiere_

**_RosalieHaledeCullen (traductora)_**


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

– Flashback On –

_- Emmett, quédate quieto! – Rosalie pedía mientras arreglaba la corbata que él se había colocado erróneamente._

_- ¿Por que no vamos a Neptuno? Porque no podemos ir a un lugar menos... Er... ¿Chic? – preguntó Emmett irritado._

_La joven soltó una carcajada nerviosa, mientras sus dedos hacían un nudo en la corbata nuevamente._

_- Tú no conoces al señor y la señora Hale._

_- pero yo conozco a su hijo, y él es un buen tipo.... – habló Emmett jugueteando con la corbata._

_Rosalie le dio un golpe suave en la mano y volvió a arreglarlo. Emmett hizo un puchero._

_- También conozco a la hija de ellos... – hablo tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más cerca de él. – y.. Bueno, que mi novia no nos escuche, pero está muy buena!- dijo con una sonrisa picara y besó a la chica. _

_- Emmett, no! – dijo interrumpiendo el beso asustada, colocándose la mano en frente a la boca. – vas a quitar todo el maquillaje y arrugaras todo mi vestido! – habló asustada corriendo hacia el baño a arreglarse el vestido y maquillaje de nuevo._

_Su madre no podía verla desarreglada. Emmett bufó en el cuarto sentándose en la poltrona._

_- Ah, amor... – llamó Rosalie entrando nuevamente en la habitación. – Bien, quiero que sepas que mis padres no apoyan este asunto del arte, las cosas que mi hermano y yo escogimos para hacer y que...Bien ellos tampoco creen en pilotos de autos de carrera entonces... ¿estás preparado para enfrentarlos?_

_- Ah, ¿Qué me pueden hacer? – preguntó levantando una ceja y siguiéndola fuera del apartamento._

_- darte una bella indigestión... – la muchacha habló riendo, pese a que era la mas pura de las verdades._

– Flashback Off –

Y fue exactamente lo que me ocurrió. Sus padres eran testarudos. Intentaron de todas maneras hacer que Rosalie regresara con ellos a Texas. Chantajes de todo tipo fueron hechos, y creo que no es necesario decir que ellos no gustaron ni un poquito de mí. Primero de todo por yo no ser sureño, y segundo por ser un piloto. Rieron cuando yo dije que ganaba mucho en las pistas de carrera, y que yo era uno de los mejores en las pistas mojadas.

Yo nunca voy a entender como dos seres tan despreciables como el sr. y la sra. Hale generaron dos hijos tan maravillosos como Rosalie y Jasper.

Al llegar a casa oí los ladridos de Sunny. Rosalie no se la había llevado. Ella había salido deprisa mientras Sunny estaba en la Pet Shop, y cuando intento llevársela el animal estaba intrigado, y no quiso salir de donde estaba, Rose acabó desistiendo.

- Hey pequeña... – me aproxime a ella y la acaricie.

Ella lloriqueo un poco. Extrañaba a Rosalie, al igual que yo.

Coloque comida y agua para Sunny, pero ella no quiso. Me senté en el sofá y ella me acompaño.

- Me gustaría tanto saber cómo esta ella, pequeña... – Dije y ella recostó la cabeza en mi regazo. – La extraño tanto... Fui un idiota! – Cuando dije eso ella me miro como quien dijera ¡"Concuerdo plenamente!".

Sunny era una cachorra bien dotada. Era mi compañía luego de que Rosalie se fuera. Yo me apegue muy rápido a ella, y creo que fue ese el motivo de que no se hubiese querido ir.

-me gustaría poder verla... – cerré los ojos.

Sentí algo tirándome del brazo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Sunny intentando, inútilmente, empujarme.

- ¿tú crees que debería ir? – ella como que giro los ojos y siguió tironeándome.

¿Yo no dije que esa cachorra era muy bien dotada?

- ¡Tienes razón, tengo que quedarme junto a Rosalie! – dije agarrando las llaves sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sea una buena chica que papá ya vuelve! – y salí de casa.

Rosalie estaba quien sabe cómo. Mi hijo, o hija, no sé, podría estar muriendo, ¿y yo en casa sin hacer nada? ¡No ese no es el Emmett Cullen que yo conozco!

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** _si Rose está embarazada \o/_

_Y Emmett solo hace cagada en este :B_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo *-*_

_xo .xo_

_Bih._

* * *

**N/T: **_Hola ! ven como ya se van sabiendo las cosas... Gracias a todas las que pasaron! Y dejaron Reviews…! Estoy super feliz porque ahora en este instante están pasando Crepúsculo en el cable, y es de la única manera en que no la he visto XD… yo se que estoy medio loca obsesionada.. tengo el DVD y lo veo dos veces a la semana, pero verlo en la tele es distinto.. a que no?hahaha_

_Cuídense_

_Tratare de post el prox cap pronto.. es que quiero terminar de traducir esta temporada rápido para que mi amiga la lea ¬¬ (solo lee historias terminadas)_

_Bueno.. besos..las ama…_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Llegue al hospital, y otra vez intente obtener noticias de Rosalie. En vano, aquel dragón no me dijo nada.

Decidí que, aunque me fuese a agarrar, yo iría a hablar con Jasper. Camine por todo el hospital atrás de él. Sin mucho éxito.

Encontré la capilla del hospital, entre, me senté en la primera banca y pude quedarme ahí por un tiempo. Era increíble como el poner los pies en aquel lugar me hacia recordar que soy un completo idiota!

– Flashback On –

_- ¿Emmett? – Rosalie llamó, ella acababa de llegar a casa._

_Su corazón estaba a mil. Ella estaba eufórica y al mismo tiempo preocupada. En las manos poseía el test de embarazo. ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo contarle a Emmett? Ellos estaban juntos hacia dos años y algo más, y ella aún no sabía lo que el joven de veinticuatro años pensaba sobre hijos._

_- Hey! –lo vio aparecer en la puerta de la cocina con un delantal y una cuchara de palo._

_- Ui... – bromeó, riendo nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo no se noto. –¿Estas preparándome el almuerzo? – dijo._

_- ¡Claro! Una delicia, ¡mi especialidad! ¡Macarronada! – sonrió entusiasmado, él casi nunca cocinaba._

_- Uhm... – Rosalie hizo una cara hambrienta. – ¿quieres ayuda?_

_- Uhm, solo si tu quieres colocar la mesa. – él respondió, volviendo su atención a la olla._

_- Claro... – dijo colocando la cartera sobre el sofá, tomando el examen y yendo hacia la cocina._

_Rosalie comenzó a preparar la mesa, todo en silencio, hasta que Emmett percibió el papel._

_- Ey, Rose, ¿Qué es ese papel? – dijo sin voltearse hacia ella, mientras probaba la salsa de carne._

_- ¿Este? Er.. El... El... El es mi examen de embarazo... – dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza._

_Rosalie solo escucho el tintinar de la cuchara en a olla._

_- ¿tú qué? – Emmett se volvió hacia ella apagando el fuego._

_- Mi examen de embarazo... – Rosalie se giro a él, abriendo los ojos con cautela._

_- ¿Como así? ¿Por qué? – preguntó atónito._

_- ¡Porque yo creí que tenia cáncer! – habló sarcástica. – ¿Por qué otra cosa me haría un examen de embarazo? Yo pensé que estaba embarazada y, bien... Lo estoy– dijo girando los ojos y deseando no haber sido tan grosera._

_- ¿Por qué Rosalie? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Como por qué, Emmett? – ella preguntó confusa. ¿Tendría que dibujárselo?_

_- Estaba todo tan bien, ¿¡por qué quieres arruinarlo todo!? – grito levantando las manos, y los ánimos de la joven se fueron al suelo._

_- ¿Arruinarlo todo? Emmett, solo ocurrió. ¡No nos cuidamos y ahora vamos a ser papas!– dijo exaltándose._

_- ¡No! – gritó en respuesta, indignado. – ¡Yo no voy a ser padre! ¡Yo no quiero esa criatura!_

_Rosalie abrió la boca en forma de O, indignada, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas, y cayo sentada en la silla. _

_- ¿Como que tú no quieres? No tienes que querer Emmett, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer además de criarla? ¿Deshacernos de ella?– Gritó, levantándose nuevamente._

_- No, la puedes sacar... ¡ahí, quien sabe todo podría volver a la normalidad! –Habló natural, como si le estuviese pidiendo que se cambiara la ropa. _

_- ¿hacer un aborto? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Perdiste el poco de juicio que te restaba? ¡yo nunca haría eso!_

_- Tú decides... Creo que ya sabes que se acabó ¿no? – Emmett dijo quitándose el delantal y tomando las llaves de su carro. _

_- ¡Emmett no me des la espalda! ¡no me dejes hablando sola! ¡Emmett también es tu hijo!– Rosalie gritaba de la cocina mientras veía a Emmett irse. – Emmett! Emmett! Emm...! – gritó por última vez, cuando él salía de la casa y las lagrimas tomaban cuenta de su rostro, quebrándole la voz._

– Flashback off –

Fue la última vez que vi a Rosalie en nuestra casa. Cuando regrese vi una nota de ella diciendo que había regresado a vivir con su hermano, y pidiéndome, que, cuanto tuviese la cabeza fría fuera a hablar con ella.

Ese día no había llegado nunca. Hasta hoy.

Me levante y continue buscando a los chicos, encontrando a Jasper sentado en el jardín externo del hospital. Tome coraje y fui a hablar con él. A pesar de que Jasper fuese menor que yo, me daba miedo. Él era del sur, y es casi regla que todo sureño maneje un arma.

- Hey, Jasper! – grité, y él me observó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de agua.

.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, no voy a escribir los nombres por que estoy apuradita…**_

_**Emmett es un idiota en toda la primera temporada del fic ¬¬, les juro que me odio por odiarlo, pero en este fic no me queda de otra :(**_

_**Soy tan feliz de que últimamente muchas chicas se han unido, al club de historias de Emmett y Rosalie …!!! Genial.**_

_**Solo faltan 2 dias para luna nueva !! y yo ya tengo mi ingreso, soy tan feliz! El viernes a las 15:40 de la tarde, estare sentada en mi butaca esperando por la película … wiiii!! Preparada para gritar en todas las escenas en las que salga Kellan (que supongo que van a ser pocas ¬¬) y acompañando en los gritos a mi amiga loca por Jake !**_

_**Besos, las ama**_

_**RosalieHaledeCullen…**_

_**Dejen reviews!! Y pasen por mis otras historias ( todas son Emm/Rose XD)…**_

_**Bye xoxo**_


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿¡No te pedí que te fueras!? – pregunto exaltado escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos. Comencé a aproximarme con cautela.

- ¡Jasper, lo siento mucho, pero yo solo quiero saber cómo está Rosalie! – pedí, ya llorando e imaginando lo peor.

- ¿tu quieres saber cómo esta ella ahora, o como paso estos últimos ocho meses? – gritó todavía exaltado, y yo no lo culpaba por nada. En realidad todo era culpa mía. – por culpa tuya, mi hermana lloraba casi todas las noches, por culpa tuya, ella no conseguía ni salir de casa, por culpa tuya, ella ni reía de la cara de Garrett, ¡es imposible no reírse de él! –dijo incrédulo, con un cierto tono de amargura en la voz.- ¡Y es por tu culpa que ella está aquí en este hospital hoy!

- Jasper lo siento mucho... – mis disculpas parecían frías e insignificantes ante el dolor que demostraba su rostro.

- ¿lo sientes? ¡No Emmett, yo lo siento mucho! ¡Siento mucho no haber visto el canalla que eras, antes! – él escupió las palabras, y estas me atingieron con garra y con rabia.

- ¡Jasper, tú tienes que entender que yo no quería que eso pasara! Yo amo a Rosalie, ¡y estoy perdiéndola! – hable desesperado, disparándole la verdad.

- ¡No Emmett! ¡Yo estoy perdiéndola! ¡Tú estás perdiendo a tu "compañera de habitación" y al hijo que nunca quisiste! Pero yo... – se levanto y tomo aliento, como si las lágrimas ya no pudiesen producirse más, como si todo aquello pudiese matarlo. Y yo creo que podría.- ¡Yo estoy perdiendo a mi hermana, a mi mejor amiga, a mi madre, a la persona que más amo en este mundo! ¡Estoy perdiendo al sobrino que vi crecer! Estoy perdiendo a mi familia entera, Emmett, y tú... ¡Tú no pierdes nada! – de nuevo escupió las palabras, el odio siempre presente. El resentimiento y el desprecio que él sentía por mí.

Fue cuando él se detuvo que yo conseguí razonar. ¿Entonces yo tendría un hijo? Oh Dios mío, no sé si gritar de felicidad, o llorar, porque si él vive yo nunca lo veré.

- Rosalie está muy mal, aún está en cirugía... – Jasper dijo más calmo ahora, de espaldas a mí. La amargura estaba ahí. – Si quieres ver a tu hijo, él ya está en guardería.

Entonces yo no tendría un hijo, yo TENGO un hijo.

- Gracias Jasper... – él asintió con la cabeza y yo corrí en busca de la guardería.

Yo estaba eufórico. Yo era padre. Aquella idea nunca me había hecho tan feliz como ahora. Y me arrepentí de no haber estado ahí desde el comienzo. Después de mucho buscar, halle la sala cuna. Y cuando la encontré Jasper estaba allí.

- Pensé que no vendrías nunca... – él dijo, observando fijamente el vidrio. Una mirada perdida y al mismo tiempo de admiración.

- Yo me... Perdí... – admití aproximándome del vidrio. – ¿Cuál de ellos es mi hijo? – pregunte observando a todas esas criaturas en sus cómodas cunitas, identificables como niño o niña, a través de sus mantas rosas o azules.

Jasper señalo a un bebe en la incubadora. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Pero él es tan... – me aproxime todavía más hacia el vidrio, la nariz prácticamente pegada. – Pequeño... – las lágrimas ya cayendo.

- Él es un guerrero... – Jasper hablo con voz débil y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero podía oírse la admiración con que lo decía. – Igual a Rose... – dijo casi en un susurro inaudible.

Todo culpa mía, todo culpa mía. Él no necesitaría estar en una incubadora y Rosalie no estaría en una sala de cirugía si no fuese todo culpa mía. ¿Por qué después de ocho meses yo tenía que encontrarla? ¿Por qué Dios, este es mi castigo?

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

_N/T:_

_Lo siento! Siento no haber podido publicar antes…_

_Como algunos ya saben estuve de vacaciones en mi hermoso y queridísimo país, y me fue imposible publicar antes de irme y durante el viaje. Pero estoy de vuelta._

_Con mi otra traducción, hoy mismo voy a empezar a traducir el creo que séptimo cap. De la historia, y esta genial, acabo de leerlo y de verdad no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Solo les puedo adelantar que Rosalie cada vez esta mas enrollada con las mentiras._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran, hoy los lei de nuevo, por que tuve un pésimo dia, y en serio me fueron de gran ayuda..._

_GRACIAS_

_Besos, las adora RosalieHaledeCullen_

xoxo


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

– Flashback On –

_Emmett estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del lado externo del restaurante, a la espera de los muchachos, cuando vio un rostro muy familiar pasando. Sus ojos se fijaron en aquella mujer y en su gran estomago. _

_- ¡¿Rosalie...?! – habló más para si mismo que para otros._

_Aun así, la muchacha lo oyó perfectamente. Rosalie lo miró asustada, y agacho la cabeza, acelerando el paso. No quería verlo. No después de tanto tiempo._

_- ¡Rosalie…! ¡Espera! – gritó él levantándose y saliendo del restaurante, con prisa._

_Emmett corrió en dirección a ella y agarro firme su brazo, haciendo que ella parase abruptamente y lo mirase a los ojos. Él pudo ver entonces, las lagrimas formándose._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con voz llorosa y tiritona, así como su cuerpo. Emmett la sentía frágil en sus brazos._

_- Yo solo… Quiero hablar contigo... – dijo, arrepentido de haberle gritado._

_Rosalie se soltó del agarre de Emmett con un poco de dificultad y soltó una risa cínica._

_- ¿_Ahora_ quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas. – ¡tuviste casi ocho meses para hablar conmigo, carajo! ¿Por qué solo ahora Emmett? _

_- Rosalie yo... – Emmett fue interrumpido por la ira de ella._

_- ¡¿Por qué?! –gritó, exigiendo una respuesta con la voz alta, pero él sabía que era retórico. – ¡Tú no tienes el DERECHO de aparecer en mi vida de nuevo... no ahora!_

_- Rosalie... – Emmett la llamó calmo. – Mira el escándalo que estás haciendo... – dijo él, observando a las personas que pasaban, con miradas nada discretas. Aquel no era el tipo de conversación para tener en medio de la calle._

_- Emmett... – Rosalie habló lento, acercándose al rostro de Emmett. – ¡QUE SE JODAN LAS PERSONAS, QUE SE JODA EL ESCANDALO! – gritó con los ojos rojos de rabia e incredibilidad. –¡Continuas siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, que solo piensa en lo que los demás piensan de ti!– dijo irritada, bufando._

_- Rosalie yo no... – Emmett siquiera conseguía hablar, Rosalie era rápida como una ametralladora. Sin darle ninguna oportunidad de salvarse._

_- Emmett, yo deseo, del fondo de mi corazón, que te vayas ¡AL INFIERNO Y QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!– habló ella, alterada, atravesando la calle._

_En el instante en que Rosalie puso los pies en la acera, Emmett vio un carro viniendo muy rápido y zigzagueando por la calle. El pánico lo dominó por completo, que aquello pudiese poner de alguna manera, la vida de la muchacha en riesgo._

_- ROSALIE! – gritó en pánico. Ella paró en medio del camino y lo miró, en el momento en que el carro la impactó._

_- ¡Rosalie! – gritó él de nuevo corriendo hasta el cuerpo de Rose, tirado en el suelo._

_El carro partió sin siquiera haber parado._

_Emmett la miraba desesperado. Su mundo giraba. Él no conseguía observar nada, que no fuese el cuerpo de su amada en sus brazos. Ella estaba perdiendo su vida, y Emmett no podía hacer nada. Todo a su alrededor se movía tan deprisa, y él siempre en cámara lenta._

_- Rosalie, mi amor, ¡mírame! – pidió llorando, pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven cubierto de sangre. – ¡ALGUIÉN, POR FAVOR, LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA! –gritó desesperado a las personas que observaban de lejos._

– Flashback Off –

Cometemos muchos errores en esta vida. Y lo más difícil es hacer lo correcto de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

demore, lo siento mucho, ahora estoy en Chile llegué ayer, pero no se preocupen… porque traje la computadora conmigo y en las casas de mis abuelos y amigos hay internet, por lo que espero publicar el próximo capítulo pronto.

Y…? les gustó, este es el capitulo que menos me gusta, es tan triste…

Lamento dejarlas así… **publicare pronto**,** bueno en realidad ****eso depende de sus REVIEWS! **

**Si no veo que hay AL MENOS 20! NO PUBLICÓ HASTA LLEGAR A BRASIL Y ESO NO VA A PASAR HASTA FEBRERO… USTEDES DECIDEN…**

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen (15)


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Yo continuaba observando a Julian en la incubadora. Si, ese es el nombre que Rosalie había escogido para él. No me cansaba de mirar a ese pequeño ser, luchando por su vida.

Él es mi hijo. Es tan increíble ver algo que salió de uno, frente a frente. Todo parecía tan... irreal.

Era muy fácil perderme en mis propios pensamientos cuando me encontraba frente a aquel pequeño guerrero. Estaba ahí, perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando vi a Jasper pasar cabizbajo en dirección a la capilla. Parecía que lloraba.

De pronto, un nudo tomo cuenta de mi corazón. ¿Rosalie se encontraba bien? ¿Había ocurrido algo con ella? Me daba miedo el que ella no sobreviviese. O que algo muy malo pasase. Yo quiero ver sus hermosos ojos azules brillando de nuevo, sus rojos labios curvándose en una sonrisa, sus sedosos cabellos sueltos en el viento. Yo quiero poder verla llena de vida nuevamente.

Salí corriendo tras él, y lo encontré sentado en la última fila de bancos de la pequeña capilla. Esta estaba iluminada solo por la luz de las velas, no conseguí ver el rostro de Jasper a lo lejos.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Está todo bien? – hable con la voz baja aproximándome.

Él me encaro, y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con los ojos rojos, hinchados. Ojos de quien lloró por alguien a quien se ama mucho.

- ¡No Emmett, no está todo bien! – dije bastante irritado, sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¡Mi hermana está en coma! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Los médicos no tienen idea de cuándo podría despertar, pero tiene que ser en tres meses Emmett, tres meses! – Habló llorando enojado. No sé si conmigo, con el mismo o con los médicos que no podían hacer nada por nuestra princesa.

Mi mundo se detuvo. Giró, y paró nuevamente. Todo comenzó a desmoronarse en pedazos. Así como el día en que me entere de su embarazo, así como en el instante en que yo vi ese carro golpearla. Todo se movía demasiado rápido para mis lentos reflejos. Todo cayéndose a pedazos, frente a mis ojos y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Tristeza, era todo lo que mi corazón sentía ahora.

Parece que o tempo simplemente paró, en el momento en que Jasper dijo que Rosalie podía nunca más despertar. Yo no aceptaría aquello. Yo dormiría para siempre junto a ella. No tenía sentido existir sin ella. No sé cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ella.

Casi tres meses han pasado desde el accidente, y Rosalie todavía no despertaba. Los gastos de Jasper aumentaron mucho, y él ya no podía seguir viviendo solo. Por lo que hicimos un trato: él viviría conmigo hasta que Rosalie se recuperara. Eso si ella se recuperaba, aun cuando los médicos no creían que eso llegara a suceder.

Era bueno tener a Jasper cerca, por lo menos así no me perdí ninguno de los días de Julian. Si, Jasper no había permitido que el viniese a vivir conmigo, pues dijo que la decisión cabía solamente a Rosalie, y ya que ella no podía responder por una nueva decisión ahora, él seguiría la ultima que ella había tomado. Y yo no pelearía con él, pues sabía que perdería.

Sus padres estaban llegando a la ciudad recién ahora. No parecía que les diera mucha importancia el estado en que su hija se encontraba.

Lunes, día de visitar a Rosalie.

Terminé de arregalrme, agarre las llaves de la casa y fui a encontrarme con Jasper en el hospital. Pasé por Central Park, local de nuestra primera cita, y decidí parar.

Todavía faltaba una hora para iniciar el horario de visitas, yo tenía tiempo. Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento, y fui en dirección al gran bosque. Me senté en una banca, bajo un gran árbol, frente al lago. Ahí cerca quedaba el carrito de Hot-dogs que habíamos visitado en nuestro primer encuentro.

Cerré los ojos, y pude sentir la brisa de aquella mágica noche, en que comimos perritos calientes ahí. Si yo me concentrase bien, podría incluso oír las palabras de Rosalie y el sonido de su mágica risa. Me quede así, oyendo a las personas caminar, conversar, a los pájaros cantar...

Creo que demore demasiado, pues fue mi celular el que me hizo despertar.

- ¿_Emmett?_ – llamó una voz muy asustada y trémula. Una voz muy familiar también.

- ¿Jazz? ¿Eres tú? – pregunte asustado también. Cada vez que él se aproximaba mi corazón se apretaba, como si en cualquier momento el fuese a darme una noticia terrible.

- _Emmett, corre al hospital, ¡AHORA!_ – dijo y cortó la llamada en seguida. Me quedé perplejo.

Cerré la tapa del teléfono y corrí en dirección al carro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que correr? ¿Rosalie estaba bien? ¿Ella había despertado? ¿Ella había llamado por mí?

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora en lo que yo conducía por la vía rápida.

**

* * *

**

Enserio estoy muy triste porque la historia está decayendo mucho...

Bien, como ven este ya es casi el final, solo falta el ULTIMO CAPITULO.

Y dos temporadas más, pero claro asi como a decaído esta temporada, no se qué esperanzas tengan las otras…

Volví de mis vacaciones por Chile... por lo que ahora estoy pasando por una ENORME depresión, y el poco éxito que están teniendo las historias no me están ayudando mucho.

Por favor, dejen reviews no les cuesta NADA!, también acepto anónimos :)

Vaa! no sean malitas, no les cuesta nada pueden poner solo : yo sigo la historia, bye , o lo que sea…

Ok, besos las adoro

RosalieHaledeCullen

xoxo


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Mis manos temblaban al volante, y apenas conseguía sostenerlo. Me sentía inútil al no poder ir más rápido. Mis pensamientos estaban a mil por hora.

Aparque en el hospital, y corrí en dirección al elevador. En lo que las puertas metálicas se abrieron en el andar en que se encontraba el cuarto 405, el cuarto de Rosalie, avisté a Jasper correr en mi dirección. Él estaba colorado.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – dijo el temblando y con miedo, los ojos rojos.

- Jasper, tranquilo amigo, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté intentando mantener la calma. Lo que no era facil... O posible en esta ocasión.

-¡Ellos Emmett! ¡Ellos! – dijo irritado, empujándome en dirección al cuarto.

Antes de llegar a este, vi a los padres de Rosalie salir de la habitación. El señor Hale no parecía ni un poco abalado, tan solo la señora Hale se secaba algunas lagrimas. Me pregunte si ellos tenían algún tipo de sentimiento por su hija.

- ¡Díselo! ¡Dilo! – Jasper hablaba como un niño impertinente, apuntándome a sus padres.

-Jasper, ¡Basta! – dijo el sr. Hale, firme. Yo estaba perdido en todo aquellos, no entendía nada.

Mire a la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, y percibí que dos enfermeros entraron acompañados de un medico. No me gusto la expresión en el rostro de ellos, y decidí correr hasta el cuarto. El pánico aumentando. Me vi en una película. Y todo se volvió a cámara lenta.

- ¿ A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? – oí al sr. Hale gritar, con su voz gruesa e inquebrantable.

Entre corriendo al cuarto, y vi a los enfermeros listos para desconectar los aparatos que mantenían a mi dulce Rosalie viva, y el médico, con una mano sostenía una jeringa y con la otra agarraba la bolsa de suero de Rosalie. Él tenía una orden de NR, o sea, no resucitar, y los padres habían concordado con aquello. Si ella no fuese capaz de respirar por su cuenta, ellos no tenían permiso de mantenerla viva a través de los aparatos.

- ¡NO! – grite corriendo cerca de Rosalie. – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡No pueden matarla! – dije llorando, y fui bruscamente agarrado por los enfermeros. ¿Ellos no entendían que era la hija de alguien? ¿la novia de alguien? ¿Hermana? ¿Madre? ¿Como ellos podían hacer eso de manera tan fría?

- ¡Suéltenlo! – oí a Jasper decir, con la voz llorosa. Ahora, y en los últimos tres meses, luchábamos por la misma cosa. O mejor, persona. Rosalie. Yo no dejaría que todo acabara sin más ni menos. – ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a matarla, deben salvarla! – dijo con rabia de los médicos.

- Jazz, querido... – su madre lo abrazó.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a aquella mujer demostrar que poseía sentimientos. Un corazón que late, y que se preocupa por los hijos y generó y crió.

- ¡No, por favor, suéltenme! – pedí. Observaba a Rosalie acostada, y yo no podía creer que ella no despertaría jamás. Estaba entando en desespero. Yo necesitaba ver sus ojos abiertos nuevamente, yo necesitaba de ella. Yo necesitaba de la alegría que ella me hacía sentir. Yo me hundiría sin ella.

- Dejen al muchacho despedirse de ella, por favor... – dijo el sr. Hale, bajando la cabeza.

Era extraño ver que ellos amasen a su hija. Quiero decir, yo sé lo que es ser padre .Yo sé lo que es sufrir cuando un hijo está con fiebre y uno piensa que puede ser algo mucho peor, y se también como es ver la primera sonrisa de un hijo. Infelizmente, ellos estaban viendo el último suspiro de su hija. Y ellos no estaban permitiendo que ella viese la sonrisa de su hijo. Porque nadie pensaba en nuestro Julian. ¿tan pequeño teniendo que lidiar con una pérdida tan grande?

Los enfermeros me soltaron y yo caí al lado de la cama de Rosalie. Sostuve firme su mano, acaricie sus cabellos rubios que no estaban menos brillantes desde el primer día en que la vi. Ella estaba linda. Y yo suplique en su oído para que ella despertase.

- Rosalie, mi amor... Julian está creciendo, él te necesita... No te puedes ir, por favor despierta... – dije bajo, aún así todos conseguían escuchar.

Las lagrimas corrían rápido. Mi corazón latía despacio. Si ella moría yo prefiero morir tambien. Yo no aguantaría vivir en un mundo sin las sonrisas de Rosalie. Las sonrisas de su felicidad. Baje mi cabeza sobre el brazo de Rosalie, y sentí algo tocar mi rostro.

- Rose… – oí la voz de Jasper pronunciar, incrédulo a mi lado.

Levanté rápidamente mi cabeza, atontado hasta realmente ver que ella abria los ojos despacio. Sonreí. Ella estaba viviendo. Y eso era maravilloso. Sus ojos estaban confusos, pero ella estaba viva. Ella no se iría. Era todo lo que importaba

- Rosalie... – Jasper repitió corriendo hasta la cama.

Ella sonrió y dejo que él la abrazara. Su sonrisa ilumino mi mundo, que hasta entonces, andaba en cámara lenta, con todo yendo demasiado rápido.

- ¡Yo pensé que iba a perderte para siempre! – dijo Jasper alejándose, con el tono de felicidad en la voz. él respiro, y dejo que las lagrimas (esta vez de felicidad) corrieran por su rostro.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

- No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente... – dijo con voz débil y sonriente. Linda.

Finalmente ella percibió mi presencia. Y mi corazón paró de latir por una fracción de segundos.

-¿Emmett...? – preguntó un tanto confusa.

Era ahora que todo comenzaba...

THE END

.

* * *

*****La segunda temporada** se llama **What it takes... **entonces para las que quieran saber que va a pasar en esta historia** tienen que estar al pendiente de mi cuenta, **es lo único que se me ocurre, no se como podría avisarlas,** de todas maneras en mis otras historias voy a estar dando noticias de lo que pase…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews a:**

**TheSweetestCullen,HollyRossylin,SerenaPrincesitaHale,AndreeCullen,Tinkerbelle,BerniHale, anahi1612,PiaHale,RosalieCullenHale,gemikiiii,mordisco y bleir.**

**Tambien gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a favorites y alertas**

**Todas me han hecho muy feliz… Espero que continúen leyendo y sigan la próxima temporada que esta realmente buena.**

*****Obrigada pelo apoio na traducao Bih Kannival e de que tenha gostado, eu amo a historia e vou traduzir ela até o final. Bjs para vce… **

**** AHORA UN ANUNCIO : **comencé a escribir una historia nueva, ya se que se deven estar preguntando ¿pero que se cree si tiene una temporada completa por traducir y una historia que terminar? Pero es que esta idea la he tenido en mente hace mucho y enserio está muy linda y me gusta como esta quedando ( y se los dice una persona con el autoestima en el suelo**) si realmente les gusta el shipper de Emmett y Rose** pasen, porque es una idea diferente y para mi muy interesante. se llama "**Un ángel caído, Mi ángel caído" ¡Las espero por allá!**

Los y las adoro, muchas gracias por seguir la historia nos leemos pronto.

**ROSALIEHALEDECULLEN**

xoxo


End file.
